Ochrona centaura
by Grangerv
Summary: Nadchodzi wojna. Wszystko dzieje się nie w porę. Hermiona informuje Severusa o czymś, przez co Severus zaczyna się obwiniać i błagać ją o przebaczenie. Wkrótce Hermiona gubi się w Zakazanym Lesie, a pomaga jej pewien centaur, który w imię swej godności, gotów był poświęcić życie.


Dochodziła osiemnasta. Severus skończył sprawdzać ostatnie eseje, po czym wstał i szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet i lochy. W Wielkiej Sali trwała kolacja, lecz to nie tam zmierzał. Był umówiony na rozmowę. Hermiona chciała z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Gdy mu o tym dzisiaj mówiła po lekcji, głos jej drżał, unikała jego wzorku, widać było, że jest zdenerwowana i przygnębiona. Miał złe przeczucia, ale starał się myśleć w miarę pozytywnie. W końcu ona sama go tego nauczyła. Pozytywnego myślenia. Ona zupełnie go zmieniła. Pokazała życie w innych barwach. Dzięki niej znowu chciało mu się rano wstawać. Mimo że ich związek trwał tylko trzy miesiące, mógł spokojnie przyznać, że były to najlepsze miesiące jego życia. Wiązał z nią przyszłość. Po planowej wojnie, mieli zamiar wyjechać gdzieś, pobrać się i zamieszkać razem. I żyć tak we dwoje aż do końca.

Dochodził już do celu. Umówili się na tarasie, z którego widać było góry i część jeziora, w tej części zamku, gdzie zwykle nikt nie przebywał. Gdy już tam dotarł, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Hermiona stała, oparta o balustradę, tyłem do niego i lekko się wychylała. Miała na sobie zwiewną, białą sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy. Wyglądała tak cudownie. Lecz gdy wyczuła jego obecność i obróciła się do niego, zaniepokoił się i przeraził. Patrzyła na niego takim wzrokiem, że miał ochotę uciec. Ale przecież nie mógł tak postąpić. Nie on. Przy niej czy nie przy niej, wciąż nazywał się Severus Snape.

\- Co się dzieje, Hermiono? - zapytał, zmierzając w jej stronę.

Gdy był już blisko, zacisnęła oczy i odwróciła głowę w bok. Od razu się zatrzymał. Odetchnęła jakby z ulgą, gdy to zrobił. Znów na niego spojrzała.

\- Severusie – zaczęła cicho. - Zbliża się wojna. Jest bardzo źle. Nie wiadomo, czy ją wygramy. Nie mamy pewności, że przeżyjemy. Do tego muszę uczyć tej transmutacji, której nauczanie mi powierzyła na ten rok profesor McGonagall. Muszę być zawsze odpowiednio przygotowana. Moi rodzice nie mają pojęcia o moim istnieniu. Przyjaciele się ode mnie odwracają. Dumbledore ostatnio bardzo wiele wymaga. Powierza mi coraz więcej zadań. Rozumiem, wszyscy martwimy się wojną, ale mimo wszystko czuję się zmęczona.

Schował ręce za plecami i zaczął się lekko kołysać. Patrzył na nią jakby z wyczekiwaniem. Spodziewał się, że powie coś więcej.

\- To wiem – odparł, gdy się już nie odzywała.

Odetchnął w duchu. Myślał, że stało się coś poważnego albo się odkochała, czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu to wszystko wzięło nad nią górę, co się ostatnio dzieje. Rozumiał to. Czasem również miał takie depresyjne nastroje z powodu otaczającego świata. A on był jej mężczyzną, nic dziwnego, że mu się z tego wszystkiego zwierzała. Powinien być dla niej wsparciem. I chciał. Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

\- Ale to nie wszystko. Właściwie wcześniej wymienione rzeczy nie mają większego znaczenia. One po prostu sprawiają, że jestem przerażona, bo przez nie... nic się nie uda...

Zachęcił ją kolejnym uśmiechem. Już sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać i co tym razem jest powodem jej przygnębienia. Nie pojmował często jej przejmowania się drobnostkami.

\- Jestem w ciąży – wyznała cicho po chwili, patrząc mu w oczy.

Stał dalej, z rękami splecionymi za plecami, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko, lecz kołysząc się gwałtowniej. Wyglądał, jakby nie do końca, a właściwie wcale, nie dodarł do niego sens jej słów.

\- Słucham? - zapytał jednak po chwili, takim tonem, jakby Hermiona powiedziała u niego na lekcji wyjątkową głupotę na temat eliksirów.

Zagryzła nerwowo wargę i szybko spuściła głowę w dół. Tego się obawiała. Że będzie na nią wściekły. Co prawda nie była to jej wina. To nie była niczyja wina. Dziecko przecież nie mogło być jakąkolwiek winą. Jednak bała się, że on tego nie zrozumie. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Podniosła delikatnie głowę i znów spojrzała na niego.

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko.

Teraz zrozumiał już całkowicie. Właściwie za pierwszym razem też to zrozumiał, ale nie potrafił tego przyjąć. Zostanie ojcem. To nie to go przerażało, chociaż w pewnym stopniu na pewno. Ale, na brodę Merlina, nadchodziła wojna. A on, szpieg, teoretycznie u obu stron, był cały czas narażony na śmierć, a podczas wojny... Nie mówił tego nigdy Hermionie, ale spodziewał się, że będzie celem śmierciożerców, a jeśli nie, ktoś z Zakonu na pewno w końcu stwierdzi, że tak naprawdę jest zły, i zakończy jego żywot. A Hermiona? Przecież gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o ich związku, na pewno by ją zabił. A co jeśli faktycznie Dumbledore wojny nie wygra? Jeśli Potter, jego największa nadzieja, zawiedzie i nie da rady? Co wtedy? Czy Hermiona miała jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie? Czy inni nie odwrócą się od niej, jak w wieku niespełna dwudziestu trzech lat urodzi dziecko znienawidzonemu przez Pottera i resztę człowiekowi? Czy w ogóle je urodzi? Podczas wojny na pewno nikt nie będzie się nią przejmował. To wszystko jego wina. Mogła ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym. Wtedy byłaby szczęśliwsza i nie miała by takich problemów. Był na siebie taki wściekły.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem i przerażeniem. Cholera, tak się bała o swoje nienarodzone dziecko, mimo że były to dopiero pierwsze tygodnie jego życia! To był owoc ich miłości. Pociecha w tym przerażającym świecie. Czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy w ogóle istotę, która spoczywała pod jej sercem? Czy będzie mogła się do niej uśmiechnąć? Przytulić? Czekać, aż wypowie pierwsze słowo?

Severus zaczął się do niej zbliżać, po czym uklęknął przed nią i objął ją za nogi.

\- Wybacz mi – mówił, a z jego oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy.

\- Ale... Severusie... _Co ty robisz_?

\- Proszę cię o wybaczenie – wtulił twarz w jej sukienkę. Cały się trząsł.

\- Przestań, proszę cię – ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Odsuń się ode mnie.

Jej zimny głos dotknął go prosto w serce. Wstał, i odszedł od niej na odległość kilku metrów.

\- Jeśli dla ciebie dziecko jest powodem do przeprosin i błagania o przebaczenie, to nie musisz uczestniczyć w jego życiu. Pozwolę ci odejść, ale nie mów więcej takich rzeczy – zacisnęła powieki.

\- Ja po prostu nie chcę narazić ani ciebie, ani jego, na pewną śmierć, rozumiesz? Ze mną obok żyjesz w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, powinienem był ci o tym powiedzieć od razu. Jeśli Czarny Pan wdarłby się do mojego umysłu i zobaczył tam nas, gwarantuję ci, że nie miałabyś już żadnych szans.

Milczała. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na jezioro, po czym głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Ja sobie z tego wszystkiego zdaję sprawę. Ale teraz, na tym świecie, nie można być nigdzie bezpiecznym. Co z tego, czy będę z tobą bardziej zagrożona, czy z kimś innym mniej. Wciąż jestem. Czy bardziej czy mniej. Jeśli nadejdzie wojna, to jak byłam zagrożona wcześniej, nie będzie mieć już znaczenia. Albo zginiemy, albo przeżyjemy, Severusie. I ja to tak rozumiem. Ale boję się, że zginiemy, a nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno poniesiemy poważne obrażenia, a wtedy... - położyła obie dłonie na swoim brzuchu. - Nie ma żadnego zaklęcia, które przywróci utracone życie.

W tym momencie Severus złapał się za przedramię, na którym miał Mroczny Znak. Zaczął go piec i pulsować. Czarny Pan wzywał.

\- Czego on chce? - zapytała z przerażeniem Hermiona.

\- Zapowiadał, że wkrótce zorganizuje napad na pewną, mugolską wioskę. Zakon jest gotowy. Muszę szybko biec powiadomić Dumbledore'a. Słuchaj, Hermiono – podszedł do niej i pocałował ją czule w usta. - Naprawdę cię kocham.

Ona pogłaskała go po policzku. A on, jakby się zawahał i walczył przez chwilę z samym sobą, ale ukląkł przed nią i pocałował ją w brzuch, po czym rzucił jej „Do zobaczenia" i wybiegł, pozostawiając ją samą. Stała chwilę i ze łzami w oczach obserwowała miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał, po czym wolno ruszyła przed siebie. Na korytarzach nie było już wiele uczniów, wszyscy po kolacji zaszyli się w swoich dormitoriach. I tak było lepiej. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj. Może nawet nie przez najbliższe kilka dni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał ktoś, gdy wychodziła przez drzwi frontowe i zmierzała na błonia, mimo że robiło się już ciemno.

Pokiwała tylko nieznacznie głową, nie odwracając się, i idąc wciąż przed siebie ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Nogi zaprowadziły ją aż do Zakazanego Lasu. Nim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest, zrobiło się już całkowicie ciemno, a ona znajdowała się gdzieś w lesie, między wielkimi drzewami, nie mając pojęcia, którą ścieżką przyszła.

\- Tylko nie to – szepnęła sama do siebie.

Zaczęła się szybko obracać wokół własnej osi. Wszędzie było równie ciemno, wszystkie drzewa wyglądały tak samo. Nie miała przy sobie nawet różdżki. Zaczęła iść przed siebie. Nie wiedziała, czy idzie dobrze, czy nie. Możliwe, że zagłębiała się jeszcze bardziej w las. Nie chciała poddać się panice, mimo że ta atakowała ją coraz mocniej. Usłyszała z boku jakiś trzask. Wstrzymała na chwilę powietrze, po czym rzuciła się biegiem przed siebie. Biegła tak i biegła, aż w końcu wpadła na jakieś drzewo i mocno zraniła sobie ramię.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - usłyszała.

Z przerażenia aż krzyknęła, i szybko odwróciła się. W świetle księżyca, które słabo docierało do tej części lasu, była w stanie zobaczyć tylko dziwną, ale przystojną twarz jakiegoś długowłosego człowieka.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała natychmiast.

\- To ja zadałem ci pytanie pierwszy. Ty masz mi udzielić odpowiedzi, ja tobie nie muszę.

\- Słucham? - zapytała, ściskając dłonią miejsce, w które przed chwilą mocno się zraniła. Sukienka w tamtym miejscu była już zakrwawiona. - Lepiej się przyznaj kim jesteś, bo jeśli mnie nie poznajesz, to jestem nauczycielką, i za chwilę mogę ci odjąć wszystkie punkty.

Nieznajomy prychnął i stanął tak, aby mogła zobaczyć go w okazałości.

\- Och – jęknęła.

Nie był to człowiek. A już na pewno nie jeden z uczniów Hogwartu, któremu mogłaby odejmować punkty. Był to centaur. W tym przypadku role odwróciły się, bo to ona znalazła się prawdopodobnie na jego terytorium, i to on miał nad nią władzę. Tyle że on mógł zrobić z nią dużo gorsze rzeczy, niż odjąć punkty.

\- Więc ponawiam pytanie. Kim jesteś?

Czuła, że nie ma żadnych szans i po prostu musi opowiedzieć na każde pytanie.

\- Jestem Hermiona Granger. Uczę transmutacji. Zastępuję profesor McGonagall, która ma teraz powierzone inne zadania. Właśnie wyszłam na spacer i tak wyszło, że się zgubiłam.

\- Spacer po Zakazanym Lesie? O tak późnej porze?

\- Musiałam sobie przemyśleć kilka spraw. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, że zaszłam tak daleko. Mógłbyś pomóc mi się wydostać?

\- Nie pomagam ludziom – odparł natychmiast.

Tak, o tym już wiedziała. W piątej klasie miała okazję poznać naturę centaurów.

\- Proszę. Naprawdę źle się czuję, jestem zraniona i na dodatek jestem... - zacisnęła usta. - Jestem... zmęczona. Wskaż mi chociaż drogę.

\- Chodź za mną – rozkazał po chwili zastanowienia.

Westchnęła, ale posłuchała. Zaczęła iść za centaurem, mając nadzieję, że wyprowadzi ją z Zakazanego Lasu. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Po dziesięciu minutach drogi znaleźli się na jakiejś polanie, na której znajdował się drewniany, duży taras, a na nim donice z kwiatami i jakimiś szkatułkami.

\- Gdzie mnie przyprowadziłeś? Proszę... Nie chcę... - mówiła, lecz on szedł dalej, w stronę tarasu.

Wszedł na niego po drewnianych, solidnych schodkach, a ona weszła za nim. Czuła się już bardzo niewyraźnie.

\- Naraziłbym swoją dumę, jeśli zostawiłbym cię samą z raną, która może zagrozić twojemu życiu.

\- Więc ratujesz mi życie, a nie możesz wyprowadzić mnie z lasu, bo nie pomagasz ludziom?

\- Ratowanie życia a pomaganie to dwie różne sprawy. To pierwsze jest konieczne. A poza tym czuję, że ratując ciebie, uratuję nie tylko twoje życie... - spojrzał na nią uważnie. - Pamiętasz co mówiły inne centaury, gdy znalazłaś się tu w piątej klasie? Ja pamiętam. Młodych nie zabijamy. Ty jesteś już dorosła. Natomiast ono – wskazał na jej brzuch – nie.

Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Serce zaczęło jej mocniej bić. On wiedział. Przecież nie miał nikt na razie się o tym dowiedzieć poza Severusem.

\- Dlaczego ty o tym wiesz? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem, podczas gdy on stał do niej tyłem i otwierał jedną ze szkatułek.

\- Bo nie jestem człowiekiem. Człowiek nie posiada takich darów, takich umiejętności i takiej wiedzy jak centaur – odwrócił się do niej. Trzymał jakąś fiolkę z jasnym płynem w środku. - Wypij to.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie chcesz mi zaszkodzić?

Czuła złość. Czuła złość, ponieważ wiedział. Wiedział o tym, o czym nie powinien wiedzieć.

\- Zaufaj. Nie zaszkodziłbym brzemiennej kobiecie.

Podał jej eliksir. Zawahała się, ale wypiła go. W tej chwili była zdana tylko na jego łaskę. Rana natychmiast jej się zagoiła, krew wsiąkła do ciała, a ból ustał. Wszystko w mgnieniu oka.

\- Dziękuję. Chociaż wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi pomagasz, skoro nie możesz.

\- Nie pomagam ci. Uratowałem ci życie, a zaraz uratuję życie nienarodzonej istocie, a później dopiero znajduję kogoś innego, kto wam pomoże. I was wyprowadzi.

Nie pojmowała jego toku myślenia, dlatego nie odezwała się na ten temat.

\- Jak uratujesz życie mojemu dziecku? Przecież chyba nie jest zagrożone?

\- Jest. Widzę – zamknął oczy – że jest. Tak jak i twoje i twoich przyjaciół, ludzi.

\- Masz na myśli wojnę? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Posłuchaj – spojrzał na nią. - Widzę także, że twoje serce jest czyste. Ale mimo wszystko łamię swoje prawa. Nie powinienem w ogóle cię tutaj przyprowadzać – obejrzał się, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nikogo w pobliżu nie ma. - Magia centaurów jest bardzo potężna. Chyba jednak chcę ci pomóc, mimo że nie mogę. Nie pytaj dlaczego. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie ochronne. Sprawi ono, że póki nie urodzisz dziecka, będziesz całkowicie chroniona mocą moich przodków. Żadne zaklęcie nie będzie w stanie cię zabić. Ale posłuchaj, jest coś jeszcze. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć z twoich ust. NIKT. Bo jeśli złamiesz tę tajemnicę, zginiesz. I ono też. Rozumiesz?

Była przerażona. Była tak przerażona, jak nigdy. Stała tak z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i rozwartymi ustami, po czym pokiwała szybko głową.

\- Rozumiem. Nikomu nie powiem. Jeśli faktycznie jesteś w stanie uchronić moje dziecko, zrób to.

Kiwnął głową, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w tył i rozłożył ręce, wyciągając je w jej kierunku. Zamknął oczy i poruszał ustami, choć nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Hermiona czuła, jak wypełnia ją dziwne uczucie błogości. Również zacisnęła powieki, lecz po chwili usłyszała hałas. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła inne centaury, które biegły ze wszystkich stron z łukami w dłoniach. Zorientowała się, że kilkadziesiąt strzał jest wycelowanych w nich. Centaury zaczęły dziko krzyczeć. Centaur, który pomagał Hermionie, rzucił paniczne spojrzenie w ich stronę, ale nie przestał poruszać ustami i wciąż ją czarował.

 _\- ZDRACJA!_

 _\- CO ZA HAŃBA!_

 _\- ZABIĆ GO!_

 _\- ZABIĆ DZIEWCZYNĘ!_

Okrzyki docierały do niej ze wszystkich stron. W końcu jedna ze strzał przeleciała jej tuż koło ucha. Centaur opuścił ręce i kiwnął w jej kierunku głową.

\- Gotowe. Za dziesięć sekund przeniesiesz się na błonia. Nie wracaj tu nigdy – powiedział.

Hermiona zalała się łzami. Wiedziała, że jej wybawca zginie.

\- Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Dziękuję ci – mówiła przez łzy. - Jak ci na imię?

\- Vayshan. Żegnaj, Hermiono.

I w tym momencie kilka strzał naraz trafiło go prosto w serce. Zachwiał się, wydając z siebie niemy krzyk, zaczął ciężko oddychać, po czym padł na ziemię. A Hermiona patrzyła, jak jedna ze strzał już mknie ku niej, gdy nagle świat wokół niej zaczął wirować, a ona sama czuła, jak unosi się nad ziemią i znika.

Severus biegł w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Dwadzieścia minut temu wrócili już z napadu na wioskę, który udało się powstrzymać przez Zakon. Czarny Pan na szczęście nie zorientował się, że Zakon pojawił się tam na czas dzięki Severusowi. Ale Snape i tak nie czuł spokoju. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Hermiony, a przecież zawsze czekała na niego w jego własnym mieszkaniu, do którego tylko ona poza nim miała wstęp.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - rzucił na powitanie, wpadając bez pukania do gabinetu dyrektora.

Dumbledore stał przy oknie. Na widok Severusa uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Och, tam – odparł tylko, wskazując coś za oknem.

Severus szybko podszedł do niego i stanął obok, jednak za oknem niczego nie zobaczył. Nie zwrócił już nawet uwagi na to, że było totalnie ciemno. Lecz nagle, gdy już miał odwrócić się i wyjść, obrażony, że Dumbledore sobie z niego żartuje, pośrodku błoni coś błysnęło i pojawiła się jakaś postać. Severus z otwartymi szeroko oczami próbował rozpoznać w niej Hermionę. Postać zaczęła biec w stronę szkoły.

\- Co to było, Albusie? - zapytał zszokowany Severus. - Teleportacja? Tutaj? Na błoniach? Hermiona? Coś tu nie gra!

\- Spokojnie. Ona zaraz tu przyjdzie.

\- Niby dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewien?

Nie zdążył jednak nawet dokończyć pytania, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Hermiona, ściskając skrawek sukienki i patrząc w posadzkę. Jej policzki zalane były łzami. Severus natychmiast do niej podszedł i delikatnie złapał za ramiona.

\- Co się stało, Hermiono?

Przed Dumbledore'em nie musieli ukrywać łączącego ich uczucia. On był jedną z tych osób, które wiedziały o ich związku.

\- Severusie, to okropne, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- Jak to nie możesz? Musisz! - wprowadził ją do środka i usadowił na fotelu.

\- Nie może, Severusie – wtrącił się Dumbledore. - Za to ja mogę.

\- To pan wie? - zapytała roztrzęsiona Hermiona. - Nie widziałam pana, tam, w lesie...

\- Jakim lesie? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - dopytywał Severus.

\- Hermiono, wiem wszystko o Vayshanie. Coraz więcej centaurów przechodzi na naszą stronę. Szczególnie tych młodych, którzy tak bardzo nie mają wbite do głowy o swojej rzekomej wyższości. Vayshan również był mocno z nami. Młode centaury są bardzo zniewolone przez te starsze. Vayshan nie chciał takiego życia. Pragnął się im sprzeciwić, nawet jeśli kosztowałoby to jego życie. To bardzo dumne stworzenia... Nie chcą pozwolić na pomiatanie sobą, nawet jeśli robi to ktoś z ich gatunku...

\- On zginął przeze mnie...

\- Zginął, bo tego chciał. Ale uratował ciebie. I dziecko.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał natychmiast Severus.

\- Bo wiem – odparł tylko Dumbledore, chichocząc. - Hermiono, czary, które rzucił na ciebie centaur, nie są żadną bajką. Oddał ci swoją moc i swoją opiekę. Nie zginiesz, póki jesteś brzemienną.

Severus spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, potem znów na Dumbledore'a.

\- Opowiem ci, skoro tak bardzo chcesz, ale najpierw pozwól, że zrobię herbatę. Naprawdę mam już od rana ochotę – uśmiechnął się do nich, po czym poszedł do pomieszczenia znajdującego się za biurkiem i wrócił, niosąc na tacy trzy filiżanki.


End file.
